


An Angel in Plain Sight

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: in the flesh drabbles [2]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Devotion, Fluff and Angst, Good, M/M, Oral Sex, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: simone reflects on the one who gave him his life back.
Relationships: Simon Monroe/Kieren Walker
Series: in the flesh drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730755
Kudos: 17





	An Angel in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> i....love this series. so. here's this :D

Kieren was beautiful. His hair was like spun gold. His eyes may lack the normal pigmentation, but they were far more expressive then any living person's. He had soft looking cheeks and a warmth his cold body could pick up on. Kieren, a living angel, who treated him softly and gently, cherished him with every touch and word that slipped from his lips. 

He was the first person who didn't expect anything from him. The first person who didn't lay any expectations of conditions to prove his worth or validity as an individual. 

Kieren allowed him to be. Just… be. 

"My sweet Ren," he hums. 

Kieren looks up at him with a sweet expression, eyes full of adoration and trust. 

"My precious angel, hm? My beloved."

Kieren looks up at him from their bed, gazing at him sleepily and skeptically. 

"I'm not an angel," Kieren chuckles out. 

"You're mine. I'd do anything for you." 

He caresses his lovers cheek, gazing at the beauty that is Kieren Walker. 

"You look as though you're going to eat me," Kieren smiles teasingly up at him. 

"Not eat. Worship, my beloved." He sits up and moves so he can straddle Kieren's thighs. "I was a fool to ever fall for the lies of the ULA. I've waited for you my entire life. You are my purpose, Kieren Walker." 

Kieren looks as though he doesn't believe him. "How can you be so devoted to me? I'm….I'm nobody." 

And that. That is a crime. Those words should never be associated with his Kieren. 

"You're mine. You're my beloved. The very reason I get up in the morning. I've waited long enough for you." 

"I don't deserve you." Kieren whispers. 

"My dearest Ren, I don't deserve someone as good and kind as you. You are my compass, my North Star, pointing me in the right direction, always." 

"For how long, Simon?" Kieren whispers sadly.

What kind of question is that? 

"Forever. If you'll give me the pleasure to be." He whispers, reverently. 

He knows Kieren believes him because he can see the relief in his eyes and posture. He relaxes into the mattress and closes his eyes. 

"Don't leave me, Simon Monroe." 

He leans down to place a kiss to his beloved's forehead. "Never," he whispers. 

He proceeds to worship Kieren. Kissing him and touching him, bringing as much pleasure to their dulled senses as he can. 

"I've never been as happy as I am with you. Not with Rick. Not with anyone. You make me feel as though I'm worthy of love." Kieren sighs, staring up at him with tearful eyes. "It scares me." 

"Darling, my sweet angel," he pauses, "you are stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere unless you demand that I leave." 

"I love you," Kieren whispers. 

"I love you," he whispers like a prayer against Kierens skin. 

Kieren gentles him. He soothes the fire of anger, distrust, and vengeance he so desperately craves. Kieren reminds him there is good in the world. He is reminded of genuine, devoted love and loyalty for others. 

Kieren reminded him to not lose his humanity. 

Only a fool would doubt that Kieren wasn't a lion. Kieren's anger was brought to the forefront due to injustice and cruelty to those defenseless. Kieren knew how to deal with his anger, control it and only let it out when absolutely appropriate. 

Kieren preferred reasoning. He preferred communicating and remembering the humanity he only has due to chemicals being injected into his body. Chemicals that had been tested on him and perfected through cruel experimenting and empty, broken promises.

His spinal scars always drew a varied response of mild disgust, horror, and anger.

Kieren was the only one who responded in sadness. He was the only one who actually took stock of his feelings and the hurt he experienced and validated it. He was the only one who apologized. 

Only Kieren was allowed to touch his back, and more specifically his open wound. Kieren's touch was always welcome.

God, he loved him. He was in love with him. 

He peeled away the layers of clothing and left Kieren bare underneath him. And he worshipped him with his hands and mouth, yearning to make his bed partner feel good. 

And once he completed his mission and Kieren pulled him up to cuddle and exchange lazy kisses, who was he to complain? 

He held his angel, his life force, and vowed to protect him and make him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! 💜


End file.
